


Why Wait Even A Day Longer?

by AmyReadsAndWrites



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyReadsAndWrites/pseuds/AmyReadsAndWrites
Summary: Magnus contemplates this wonderful man he’s going to marry. Set during 3x22.





	Why Wait Even A Day Longer?

Alec is sleeping, his face slack and peaceful against the golden pillow. It’s probably the first full night’s sleep he’s gotten in weeks, and it shows.

In all of his many years, Magnus has never seen a sight so beautiful. He reaches over to smooth a lock of Alec’s dark hair back, reveling in its softness, before quickly pulling his hand back before he wakes Alec up. His fiancée needed rest, and he’d be damned if he was the one to prevent him from getting some.

Fiancée.

Magnus turns his face into his pillow to hide the giddy smile that overtakes his face at the thought of the word. He’d lived so many years, and loved so many times, but marriage was never something he thought he’d be able to have. Or indeed, something that he’d want. But as he stares at the man laying next to him, the man who literally went to hell and back for him, he knows he’d be a fool to not want that man as his husband.

And he doesn’t see the point in waiting even a single day longer. 

With a fond smile on his face, and his heart feeling lighter than it’s felt in a very long time, Magnus quietly gets out of bed to avoid waking the love of his life, and makes his way to his apothecary to begin planning the first day of the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a bit nervous about posting this as it’s the first thing I’ve written in a long time and the first bit of fanwork that I’ve posted here, but it’s been in my head and I figured we could all use a bit of fluff, so I hope you enjoyed my tiny contribution!


End file.
